


in a jet black hotel mirror

by localwheeler



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, rape/non con, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localwheeler/pseuds/localwheeler
Summary: as frank looked into the mirror, he saw something he could never unsee. his body bruised, abused and broken. ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️





	in a jet black hotel mirror

**Author's Note:**

> extreme trigger warning!!! probably the heaviest stuff i’ve ever wrote. read with caution

as frank looked in the mirror, he saw something he could never unsee. his body bruised, abused and broken. his tattoos were covered by hideous, black and purple bruises, some fresh, some old. he had scars littering his torso, some burns, some cuts. 

as gerard slept in the bed opposite the mirror, he didn’t know a member of his band, his best friend was crying softly over the pain of his bruises. before gerard can wake up, frank is pulling on his clothes and leaving the hotel room. he has 17 missed calls from his boyfriend, meaning the shit is going to be beaten out of him when he gets home.

franks walking through new jersey, rushing to his apartment instead of calling a taxi (simply out of lack of money, and the fact his phone bill hasnt been paid). his legs were aching from thursday night when his boyfriend was a little more than rough with him. his limp wasn’t out of place on a saturday morning, accompanied by people getting back from nights out.

as he entered his apartment he could hear his screams. fear flooded him as he heard footsteps. he braced himself for the punches, the kicks, the burns, all of it. he felt his hair being tugged on and heard the all familiar screams of “where were you? fucking whore!” he felt all the hits, all the kicks, all the burns, but worse of all he felt the feeling of his belt being undone and being slid down with his jeans.

“please! stop!” frank cried, kicking, punching, screaming. “please!” he tried to fight him off, but all too quickly hands were wrapped tight around his throat and his air was being cut off. as soon as the hands left, his shirt was quickly removed along with his boxers. 

his boyfriend shoved a finger down his throat to shush him, before pushing into frank, letting frank feel the warm, thick, red liquid known as blood drip down his thighs. frank screamed each time he thrust into him, tears escaping his eyes. franks throat was scratchy and sore from the screaming, retching and crying. 

more and more blood escaped frank, misery running through his veins. by the time his boyfriend was finished with him, he couldn’t speak, a mere hoarse whisper was all he could manage. his eyes were red and bloodshot, barely any liquid in them from all the crying he was doing. 

“fuckin’ ugly scum,” his boyfriend began. “not even good for a quick fuck, useless slut” his boyfriend threw him onto the couch, sore from being pressed against the door and raped. his boyfriend got dressed and left frank lying on the couch with bruises and cuts all over him, still bleeding. his body ached. 

he needed gerard, ray, mikey, or heck, even bob. he needed someone to talk to, someone to care and love him, someone who treats him like a human being and not some rag doll to be tossed away. his eyes were closing, his heart still beating rapidly against his chest. sleeping, sleeping, asleep.

the next day he was on the phone to gerard, cigarette in hand. he took a drag as he answered, nerves filling his senses. “gerard, can i come over?” he asked shakiliy, cigarette nearly falling out of his fingers. 

“sure? i’ll pick you up in 5,” gerard hung up and sure, five minutes gerard was pressing the horn on his steering wheel. frank entered the car with shaky hands and tears in his eyes as he asked could he tell gerard something. 

“sure, frankie. you can tell me anything, yanno?” franks heart was beating fast, pounding against his ribcage. “my boyfriend..” he began, starting to sob already. “he-he hits m-me and-“ frank was cut off by his own hiccuping and crying. gerard pulled over, anger coursing though his veins. “h-he does stuff- and i tell him not to- but-but i t-tell him not to and-“ gerard had tears silently falling down his face. 

he never knew frank had a boyfriend in the first place, let alone him raping and beating frank. he could hear franks hiccups and sobs. his heart wrenched as frank was being belittled to nothing and he was going on like nothing happened.

“it’s okay. we’ll get through this.”


End file.
